The Way of Freedom
by bloodylucy
Summary: Rin and Haru are a quite happy couple, though they don't really get to see each other a lot. That is, until Sousuke makes his appearance and Haru gets confronted with a whole lot of new emotions he had never experienced before. Will the couple manage it through the troubles of their last summer?


_It's finally here! The season is almost already over and I'm coming here with my Free! fanfic rather late.._

_This is actually a sequel to a fanfic I've written last year, but worry not, you don't necessarily have read it. But you can, of course, it's called "The price of freedom" and can be found right here: /9629990/1/The-price-of-freedom_

_Though all you need to know is that Rin and Haru are a lovey-dovey couple now! And that English is not my mother-tongue, so excuse my mistakes, please.._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Water temperature<strong>

"I want to show this to Rin..", Haru mumbled to himself as he was staring in the water.

"Nooo!", a shriek scream suddenly burst out behind him and two arms were wrapped around his neck from behind. "Don't swim, Haru! It's still too cold!"

It was Nagisa, who seemed to have seen him and jumped at him from behind.

"I wasn't planning on swimming..", Haru answered and tried to free himself from Nagisa's embrace. "I was just.."

"Whoa!", as if Nagisa would even let him finish his sentence. "This looks awesome!"

He let go of Haru and stared with huge, sparkling eyes at the view in front of him. The pool was covered in beautiful cherry blossoms, it looked a bit like a fairy tale.

"That's what I wanted to say.. I just.. want to show this to Rin", Haru was still far-off with his thoughts.

"Ahhh, I see. How nice of you, Haru-chan", Nagisa nodded knowingly, but then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"How long has it been since you saw Rin?", he snickered and pinched his elbow in Haru's side, "getting itchy already?"

"I don't know what you mean..", Haru answered confused, but didn't give it too much thought. He was told by Rin that he shouldn't think too much about the things Nagisa said.

"Oh, but I know very well, Haru-chan", Nagisa sighed, "I still remember when we had exams and Rei-chan thought about nothing but studying and.."

Haru stopped listening. He wasn't really interested in the relationship between Nagisa and Rei.

"But if you want to bring Rin here..", suddenly Nagisa's voice got low and he had a mischievously scheming expression on his face, "I have an idea how we do this.."

* * *

><p>Of course they could have simply asked him or told him what they wanted from him, but Haru could understand that the moment of surprise had to be preserved until the very last moment.<p>

Although maybe making Haru lure him here, attacking him from behind, putting an Iwatobi mascot head on his head and dragging him out to the pool had been a bit too much.

It had certainly done the trick, though. Rin's eyes went teary immediately and his jaw flapped open at the sight of the beautiful pool in front of him.

Haru's heart jumped a bit inside of his breast. He had hoped to see Rin like this and it made him happy. He was happy whenever Rin was happy, especially when he was the one making him happy. But he refused to swim in it, because it's still too cold or something like that. Pff. Such a waste.

And to make matters worse, it started to rain a bit and all the hydrophobic swimming club members started squealing and searched for a place to get cover.

That was his chance. Rin tried to run away, too, but Haru had already grabbed him and threw him into the cold water. A blink of an eye later he had already jumped after him.

Shocked Rin surfaced and panted for air. His body already started trembling.  
>"Haru! What are you doing?! It's damn cold!", Rin cried and already attempted to leave the pool as quickly as possible.<p>

"But.. I wanted to swim with you in here..", Haru surfaced to and frowned.

He had been looking forward to this so much and now Rin was already trying to climb out of the pool again. Or was he?  
>Actually Rin was frozen on the spot and stared with huge eyes at Haru.<p>

"Haru..", Rin gulped and approached him a bit in the water. "That's just.. too cute.."

He reached out his hand at Haru and let his hand glide through the hair and suddenly held a cherry blossom in between his fingers. Haru's whole head was covered in cherry blossoms, glowing pinkish on his black hair and being swept down his face by the rain. Rin gulped.

Without being able to control himself anymore, he touched Haru's face and hair, the cold of the water forgotten.

"Haru.. your lips are already turning blue!", he noticed shocked.

"Yours, too", Haru answered in a whisper.

What to do when the lips are turning blue due to the cold? Warming them up. This seemed to be the most self-evident solution for both of them in this moment where the beating of the heart drowned the thoughts out.

Their freezing lips touched and slowly regained warmth and feeling as their kiss intensified and the bodies sank deeper in the water. It's really been quite a long time.

"Want to come over tonight?", Rin gasped for air. His breath became shorter and flat, his muscles cramped.

"You live in a dorm..", Haru answered with furrowed brows. He was handling the cold a bit better, but he also showed first symptoms of hypothermia. "You come over."

Rin's cheeks would have gained some color, if they hadn't been snow white. No matter how close their bodies were by now, they couldn't exchange heat that wasn't there. Every inch of their bodies was trembling like crazy.

"But first..", Rin already had trouble to speak. His lips were numb. "We should get out of here."

Haru just nodded in agreement. They both had never been in such a hurry to leave a pool before. It was really a lot colder than they both had imagined. But maybe it was also an excuse to take a hot bath as soon as possible. Back in Haru's fateful bathtub.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh nice! That's perfect! Just what I needed", Rin sighed relieved as the hot water warmed his body up again.<p>

"It's been a while since I took a hot bath in here..", Haru noticed.

They were both sitting in the tub on opposite sides, there legs crossed in the middle.

"That's not the only thing that hasn't happened in this tub for quite a while", Rin suddenly grinned mischievously and approached Haru. "Do you still remember all the things that have happened in here?"

Haru blushed and turned away in embarrassment. "How could I forget it?", he mumbled.

For one moment Rin was mesmerized by the view of a red Haru, but then he smiled and bowed over him. "I can't wait any longer, Haru."

Internally cursing that bloody writer, who had failed to reunite them for such a freaking long time, their lips met again. This time they weren't cold as ice and stiff, but hot and soft. The feeling gave them the desire to catch up on all the missed time in only one night.

Haru glided deeper into the water and dragged Rin along with him. He couldn't let go of his back or his tongue, and Rin couldn't either. As they were both almost completely covered in the hot water, it seemed they were only breathing through the other mouth.

Their bodies kept getting closer until their noticed that something was in their way. The sudden flash of pleasure forced them both to surface again and gasp for air. They were both already as hard as stone.

"As I said.. can't wait..", Rin panted and reached for Haru's butt. His fingers searched their way unerringly across it, but suddenly Haru held him back.

"Wait..", he said.

"What..?", Rin was confused. In Haru's eyes he saw the same passion as he felt, so why did he stop him?

"Is it okay.. if I do it this time?", his eyes sparkled.

Rin's jaw flapped open and it sent a slight shiver down his spine as he realized what Haru meant. But how could he say no to these eyes?

"Oh.. kay?", he whispered uncertainly.

Before he could even think about taking back his words, Haru already pushed him to the other side of the tub with a demanding kiss.

"I can't wait anymore.. either..", Haru breathed into Rin's ear.

Maybe it was the heat of water, maybe it was the steam, but Rin got seriously dizzy and he felt like melting.

His head sunk beneath the water and again he got his oxygen from Haru's kisses. Now it were Haru's fingers that slid over his butt and they certainly found their goal quickly.

Too quickly for Rin. He flinched and Haru drew his head back in pain.

"Ah..", he made a noise somewhere between pained and indifferent. Blood was running down his lips.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!", Rin didn't mean to bite him. It was just.. that weird glimpse of pleasure came to sudden.

"You need to be careful with those teeth", Haru continued as if it was nothing, though his lips were still bleeding.

Rin couldn't say anything anymore, Haru's kisses that slightly tasted like blood now kept him quiet. And he tried the best he could to deal with the feelings he was about to be confronted with now.

But it was futile. Knowing what was to come now, he drew his head back and clang to the frame of the tub.

Haru started with one finger and slowly pushed it into Rin's hole. Rin desperately panted for air and tried to suppress any noise.

"Relax..", Haru told him and carefully kissed the inside of his leg. "Don't clench like this."

He knew exactly how Rin felt now. He had grown to be some expert in this now. Moving his finger slowly deep inside him, Rin moaned shortly and instantly calmed down. The trick was to make the pleasure overpower the fear and pain.

"Is it really ok?", Haru asked, just to make sure.

"Mmhmm..", Rin pressed out. "It's okay.. if it's you.."

What Rin would never admit is, that this felt a lot better then he had imagined.

While putting in a second finger, Haru started to suck on Rin's nipples. Rin squealed like a girl, unsure whether he should feel pleasure or pain.

A thing that Haru would never admit was, that he enjoyed playing around with Rin like this. Showing him all the things he had learned from him. Finding the spots that Rin couldn't resist to and the reactions he made when Haru teased him there.

Rin got accustomed to Haru's fingers quickly, maybe because he was so needy, and started to ask for more.

"M-more.. Haru.. can you..?", Rin could barely speak, his whole body trembled and so were his lips.

"Already?", Haru sounded a bit surprised, but he didn't complain. "Wait.."

He grabbed a small bottle on the frame and pressed some weird looking liquid out of it. "It's really better with this.."

Haru knew just too well. Rin recognized the bottle and his heart skipped a beat. Wait..? This? Now? Was Haru about to..?

Haru put the viscosity on his fingers and put them back up Rin's ass to spread it inside him. Rin gasped and moaned, making it hard to object. With 'more' he had meant another finger or something, but not... but it was already too late.

Rin felt how Haru drew his fingers back and something way bigger forced his way inside him.

"Ahhh..", Rin was at his limit. This was just too much.

He grabbed Haru's back, as tightly as he could and tried to breath. Haru really moved slowly inside, trying his best to make it as easy as possible for Rin. No matter how hard it was for himself to hold back.

"Are you alright?", Haru asked again, worried, "I know how you feel.."

Rin's eyes got teary and he forced himself a half-hearted nod. "Oh god.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize..", Haru kissed him sweetly for a few seconds and then drew back again. "See? I'm already all in."

Rin opened his eyes in surprise and blinked a couple of times. It was true. He felt the whole thing deep inside him, pulsating and driving him crazy. The kiss had managed to distract him enough to spare him the toughest part.

"Haru..", Rin whispered.

"Rin..", Haru answered, caressing the legs clinging to his body, with skin feeling like silk in the hot water. "I'll move now, okay?"

Another pathetic nod from Rin and Haru kept his words, slowly moving his body back and forth.

Rin was just unable to feel any more pain. The heat from the water added up with the heat he felt inside, no it multiplied, and it drove him mad. His blood was boiling, Haru rocked the pleasure through his whole body and all he could do was desperately trying to compensate the overflowing emotions with moaning.

And still Haru didn't stop, mercilessly quickening his movements and then even touching and rubbing Rin's dick to the rhythm. Why was he so good in this? It was impossible for Rin to think about this now. He reached his limit.

"Haru.. can't..", Rin gasped in his dizziness, "..cumming.."

"Me, too..", Haru finally let on his own pleasure and thrust inside him one last time.

They both came simultaneously, Haru inside Rin, Rin inside the water. Haru let himself fall on Rin like a stone, exhausted to the end.

"Oh shit..", Rin mumbled out of breath and out of strength, "This really is.. amazing.."

"This is.. exhausting..", Haru laid his head on Rin's shoulder, "but also amazing.."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!", Rin sneezed and sat up in the bed, "I knew it! Now I'm getting sick!"<p>

He wiped his nose with handkerchiefs lying beside the bed for actually some different reasons.

"It's all your fault!", he hissed at Haru, who was lying next to him half on his belly, his head resting on his arm.

"I feel just fine, though..", Haru mumbled half asleep.

"Of course you do! You're a freaking monster. But I'm not! What will happen now if I get sick?!", Rin was seriously pissed.

In the end he had really enjoyed that short swim in the pool, but of course it had been naive to believe that it would have no consequences. If he was getting sick now, he couldn't train for days, maybe weeks.

"Well, I'll nurse you back to health, of course", Haru answered casually.

Rin pricked his ears and looked at Haru with huge eyes. "You'll do what?"

"It's my fault after all. You'll stay here in this bed and I'll make you tea. I'll look after you, take your temperature, make sure the cloth on your head is always cool and wet and I'll cook you mackerels whenever you feel hungry. I'll spoil you as good as I can and bring you anything you want."

Rin didn't answer, he just stared at Haru with big eyes, an open jaw and a slowly flushing face.

"You're already turning red, do you have fever?", Haru asked worried and rose up to put his forehead on Rin's. "Hm.. It's really a bit hot.."

"Haru..?", Rin's voice was only a whisper, having him so close to him. Haru flinched a bit when he noticed that Rin was looking at him with such huge eyes.

"You know.. I'm seriously in love with you."

Haru was a bit surprised by these sudden words, not understand why Rin felt like telling him now, but it still made him really happy.

"I love you, too."

Rin couldn't refuse himself to grab Haru's face and kiss him tenderly.

And so they relinquished their final reunion after such a long time, not knowing yet the upcoming storm of their last summer.

* * *

><p><em>You can also visit me on tumblr (bloodylucy93) to check my progress<em>


End file.
